yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth
サンサーラ | romaji_name = Tenseiryū Sansāra | image = SamsaraDragonofRebirth-MP15-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 100 | def = 2600 | passcode = 29143726 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, except "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Si cette carte est détruite au combat et envoyée au Cimetière, ou si cette carte que vous contrôlez est envoyée à votre Cimetière par un effet de carte de votre adversaire : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre ("Samsara, Dragon de la Renaissance" exclu) dans l'un des Cimetières ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Samsara, Dragon de la Renaissance" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Falls diese Karte durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird oder falls diese Karte, die du kontrollierst, durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster im Friedhof eines beliebigen Spielers wählen, außer „Samsara, Drache der Wiedergeburt“; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Samsara, Drache der Wiedergeburt“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Se questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero, o se questa carta che controlli viene mandata al tuo Cimitero dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore, eccetto "Samsara, Drago della Rinascita"; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Samsara, Drago della Rinascita" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Se este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério ou se este card que você controla for enviado para o seu Cemitério por um efeito de card do oponente: você pode escolher 1 monstro no Cemitério de qualquer duelista, exceto "Samsara, Dragão do Renascimento"; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Samsara, Dragão do Renascimento" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Si esta carta es destruida en batalla y mandada al Cementerio, o si esta carta que controlas es mandada a tu Cementerio por el efecto de una carta de tu adversario: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador, excepto "Samsara, Dragón del Renacimiento"; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Samsara, Dragón del Renacimiento" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 「転生竜 サンサーラ」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：フィールドのこのカードが相手の効果で墓地へ送られた場合、または戦闘で破壊され墓地へ送られた場合、「転生竜 サンサーラ」以外の自分または相手の墓地のモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 "전생룡 삼사라"의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 필드의 이 카드가 상대의 효과로 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 또는 전투로 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, "전생룡 삼사라" 이외의 자신 또는 상대 묘지의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11261 }}